Second Chances
by InuxKagsForever
Summary: Kagura Kaze is a single mother to an seven month old daughter and also happens to be the kindergarten teacher of a very special five year old, Rin Taisho. When Kagura meets Rin's adoptive father, Sesshomaru, there is an instant attraction that neither of them can deny. What happens when both are set up on a blind date with each other? Will love bloom for these two parents?
1. Chapter 1

**I've been wanting to try out this idea for a while now, so please R&R if you like it! I would love to hear some good input for this story!**

"Talking"

**Inner Demon**

_Thinking_

**Kagura POV**

"Jakotsu! Where the heck is Kanna?" I yelled when I didn't see her sleeping in the nursery.

"She's in the bedroom with me!" Jakotsu yelled in his shrill voice. I rolled my eyes and went to the bedroom.

Kanna was asleep in Jakotsu's arms. He was obsessed with my seven month old daughter. I didn't really mind it, as long as I knew when he took her.

Kanna woke up and let out a loud cry. I took her from Jakotsu and sat down on the bed before pulling my shirt up to feed her.

I didn't really mind that Jakotsu was here. He was extremely gay, and he had always been my shopping buddy.

He had also helped me get over my boyfriend Naraku's death. I had found out about Kanna about two months after he had died in a plane crash.

I was a kindergarten teacher in a school not far from Jakotsu and my apartment.

Kanna stared up at me with her brown eyes and continued to eat. She was such a cutie.

She had silver hair and no one had known where she had gotten in from. Naraku's family had even accused me of cheating on him.

Of course once Kanna was born they could easily smell Naraku's scent on him.

Naraku was a spider demon and I a wind demon. No one really knew what kind of demon Kanna was.

She was a very special child.

She unlatched and let out a cute little yawn. I adjusted my shirt before putting her blanket over my shoulder. I patted her back softly and she let out a cute little burp before yawning once more and curling up to my body.

She was definitely asleep now.

I went back to the nursery and put her into her bassinet before turning the baby monitor on.

Kanna was quite colicky, and she usually didn't sleep the whole night. Tomorrow was the first day of school and it would be the first time that I had left Kanna.

Jakotsu was the perfect baby sitter but I knew that I would end up missing my little cutie.

It was already nine o'clock, Kanna would probably wake up in a few hours and want to eat again.

I went to my bedroom and took my clothes off before shoving a big shirt on. I buried myself into bed and fell asleep quickly starting to think about Naraku.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

It was around six o'clock in the morning when I heard Kanna cry to be fed. I stretched a bit before walking to the nursery.

Kanna's face was red and she was still crying. I lifted her up and grabbed her blanket before going back to my bedroom.

I took my shirt off and let Kanna latch on. I loved her eyes. They were an exact copy of Naraku's and they were so cute.

I had expected her to have my crimson eyes. I was glad that I would always have a part of Naraku with me in the form of Kanna.

Once Kanna finished eating I burped her and put her on the bed and surrounded her with pillows before getting clothes from the closet.

I put a mid-thigh length black layered skirt on and wore a red shirt with a belt at my breast line.

I looked pretty cute. Jakotsu was already in the kitchen cooking. I lifted Kanna up and put her back into the nursery before kissing her forehead multiple times.

I was going to miss my cutie pie while I was gone. I had to set up my classroom and I had all the stuff I needed in a box in my car.

I sat down in one of the chairs in the kitchen and Jakotsu put a plate of bacon and pancakes in front of me before handing the syrup bottle to me.

Jakotsu was the cook out of both of us and he was also a blooming fashion designer.

I started to eat and I finished what was on the plate before washing it in the sink. I stole a piece of bacon from Jakotsu before grabbing my purse.

"Kanna is in the nursery, please take care of her, and call me if she needs anything." I said looking at Jakotsu.

"Relax girlie, Kanna will be fine, now go!" Jakotsu yelled before I finally decided to leave. I put my four inch heels on and left.

I loved to dress all nice. My girl students had always loved to have a 'pretty' teacher. I chuckled at the thought and got into my car before driving to the elementary school.

There was a middle school that was across the street from the elementary school. I lived here since I wanted Kanna to live in a good school district.

This was a pretty rich neighborhood. Naraku had left everything to me. I had no idea he had changed his will a few weeks before he died.

I had always thought that maybe he had a feeling something would happen to him soon and wanted to make sure that I was taken care of.

I decided not to think about it and parked my car in the staff parking before putting my school ID card around my neck.

I grabbed the box from my trunk and someone took the box from me and flashed me a smile. I realized that it was my older brother Byakuya, a first grade teacher in the school.

"Hey Byakuya." I said with a smile before closing the trunk and locking my car. We went into the school and he walked me to my classroom.

"How is my little niece?" Byakuya asked before putting the box down.

"Kanna is fine, she's getting a lot bigger, you should come and visit her." I said starting to set up the room while Byakuya leaned against the wall.

"I definitely will, who's watching her right now?" Byakuya asked getting away from the wall when I had to staple some banners on the top of the wall.

I pulled a chair over and stapled the banner up on the wall. It had the alphabet on it.

"Jakotsu," I answered before stepping down from the chair. I admired my work.

"You're letting Jakotsu watch her?" Byakuya said with a chuckle. "I hope you know that he's going to play 'dress up' with her." he chuckled.

"I know." I said with a sigh. I rolled my eyes and started to staple more banners around the room.

I grabbed the tape and taped some to the supply room door.

I looked around the room and deemed it good before putting name tags on the top of the little cubbies.

I had quite a lot of students this year. More than my usual nineteen, I had twenty-three students this time.

There were enough cubbies, so I guess it didn't really matter.

I finished setting up the room and finally sat down on the chair of my desk.

I put a picture of Naraku on my desk and a picture of Kanna as well. It was from the day that she was born. I had more family pictures and I put them on my desk.

I added my mini calendar and I was done.

Byakuya said a quick goodbye, promising to come and visit Kanna, before going to his own classroom. I had an hour before the students started coming, so I just relaxed in my chair.

**Sesshomaru POV**

"Daddy!" Rin screamed before jumping on me in my bed.

I sat up and tickled my five year old daughter. She shrieked and curled up into a ball. Rin started to laugh and then she continued to jump on my bed.

"You naughty child!" Jaken yelled running into the room after my daughter.

He was supposed to be in charge of my daughter. I got out of bed and carried my daughter to her bedroom, but not without kicking Jaken out of my bedroom.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The imp yelled. I kicked him again and he finally left.

"You need to get dressed for your first day of school." I said putting Rin on the ground before she pulled me along with her into her walk in closet.

She pointed to her pink shirt and grabbed her jeans from the lower shelf.

I helped her change into her clothes before taking her hand and going downstairs to the dining room.

There was food already on the table and I lifted Rin up before placing her into her chair.

She immediately started to eat her cereal and I started to eat my usual breakfast of toast and bacon. I checked my cell phone and shoved it in my pocket after reading the most recent text message from my idiot hanyou brother.

He and his girlfriend were coming to the Western palace to come and stay with me for a while. My father had agreed to it and allowed them to come to my home since he seemed to think Inuyasha and I would _bond_ as siblings.

Why could they not stay at the family house with my father and step-mother?

Rin finished her cereal and climbed out of her chair before tugging on arm. I told her to go play with Jaken and went upstairs to change.

"TAG, YOU'RE IT!" I heard Rin yell from downstairs.

I put my slacks and my light blue dress shirt on before going back downstairs. I had to go to work after dropping Rin at her school and meeting the teacher.

I owned my family's law firm along with my brother and his friend Miroku.

Rin was running around while Jaken chased her around and I picked her up and she put her arms around my neck before turning to Jaken and sticking her tongue out at him.

I grabbed my work bag before going to garage. I got my car keys and opened the car before putting my bag in the garage. I put Rin down and she ran inside to get her school bag.

She put it next to her on the seat and I put her into her booster seat. I got into the car and pulled out of the garage before starting to drive to Rin's school.

I parked on the street next to the school and helped Rin put her school bag on her back before locking the car.

Rin grabbed onto my hand and pulled me along with her.

We walked into the school and went to Rin's classroom and walked in.

The looks that mothers gave me, which they assumed was sexy, were starting to get annoying.

A woman, who I assumed was the teacher walked up to the three of us.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Kagura." The woman said curling her cherry red lips into a smile.

I would be lying to say that I wasn't attracted to Kagura.

**Ours! Claim her!**

_Shut up_

I ignored the voice of my inner demon and focused back on Rin's teacher.

**Kagura POV**

"Sesshomaru, I'm Rin's father." A man said and I turned to him. He had long silver hair that went past the middle of his back. He was extremely tall, and I found that very sexy.

I immediately thought of Naraku and stopped thinking about how sexy the man in front of me was.

**He's gorgeous, I wouldn't mind dating this one.**

_What about Naraku, no one could ever replace Naraku. I will never love anyone else._

**Yeah right, Naraku would have wanted you to be happy with someone, even if it wasn't him.**

_Whatever; just leave me alone._

I stopped bickering with my other half and my attention went back to the parents.

Most of the parents had already left their kids and the three men left after saying goodbye to their kids.

Rin ran up to Sesshomaru and gave him a big hug before kissing his cheek and running off to go play with her friends.

He left and I finally let myself think.

Sesshomaru has a human daughter, she must be adopted.

I stood up in front of everyone and started to talk.

"So! How is everyone today?" I asked my class. Kindergarteners were always extremely eager to start school. It was so cute!

"Good," The kids' chorused.

The kids go put their bags into their cubbies and I decided that we would play the name game.

It was just a game where we all sat in a big circle and I would start by telling everyone my name and something about me and I would have a ball of yarn in my hand. I would hold onto the end of the yarn and roll it to someone and they would say their name and something about them and so on.

The kids always loved it. We would end up having a net of yarn and then we would put the whole net on the wall and keep it there for the whole year.

"Okay every one sit in a circle!" I yelled before pushing the tables to make a big area where we could play. I went to the supply closet and grabbed a yellow ball of yarn.

I explained the game to the kids and we sat down in a circle before I grabbed the end of the yarn and decided to start the game.

"My name is Ms. Kagura, and I love the color red," I always said something like that when we played this game.

I rolled the ball to Rin and she giggled and grabbed the yarn ball.

**One Week Later – Sesshomaru POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about Rin's teacher. Her dark crimson eyes were stuck in my mind.

**I want her**

_Well _we_ can't have her_

Maybe we could have her….

I let out a growl and decided not to argue with my inner demon right now.

I sighed and went back to my work.

I slammed my fist down on my desk and growled when I couldn't focus on anything other than those crimson eyes.

I decided to just go home for the day and I packed my stuff up and went to my car before shoving the briefcase into the backseat.

I needed to get my mind off of that woman.

I looked at my watch and realized that Rin's half day of kindergarten would be over in less than half an hour.

I drove home and changed into shorts and a light blue polo before going to pick up Rin. I walked into the school and realized that most parents were already here.

I walked into the room and noticed that Rin was talking to Kagura. I let out a small growl and walked over to where they were.

"Daddy!" Rin shrieked before running to me and climbing me like a monkey.

She giggled as she fell off me. Rin was such a crazy little girl.

"Bye Rin," Kagura said before Rin ran to give her a hug.

"Kanna is so cute!" Rin said before kissing Kagura on the cheek.

"Who is Kanna?" I asked before lifting Rin up.

"Kanna is Ms. Kagura's baby!" Rin said with a giggle.

"Bye Rin." Kagura said before going to her desk. I went to my car and buckled Rin into her booster seat before driving home.

Inuyasha and Miroku were going out on a date with their girlfriends today and had a mystery woman for me. So I had to come to the ridiculous date that was in a few hours.

My step-mother, Izayoi was going to watch Rin while I was gone.

Once I parked in the garage Rin ran into the house. I walked into the house and saw that Rin was sitting on the floor in the kitchen.

I lifted her off of the floor and put her on the counter before opening the fridge and giving Rin a juice box. She ran out of the room.

I went upstairs to my study and decided to get some work done before that idiotic date.

**Kagura POV**

When I got home I saw Kanna sitting on the floor with Jakotsu giggling. She was sitting up and bouncing on the floor.

I put my stuff down on the couch and sat behind Kanna before lifting her up and snuggling her into my arms. I kissed her forehead and she giggled again.

Her giggles were so cute. I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Did you miss mommy?" I cooed to my Kanna, she let out a yawn and leaned her head on my shoulder and I patted her back.

Jakotsu left the room before coming back after a few minutes with a bottle for Kanna.

I held her in one arm and started to feed her. She closed her eyes and she was out like a light. Kanna continued to eat while she slept.

I had to get ready for a date that my friends Kagome and Sango had planned for me. It would be a triple date with them and their boyfriends Inuyasha and Miroku.

I had gone out on a date two months ago and when the guy found out that I had a baby daughter he didn't call back.

I guess men just didn't want to have to be in a relationship where there's the tiniest chance that they have to make an effort to do anything.

I had a very low opinion of men. Naraku was the first man I had ever trusted and the only man I had ever loved.

I knew that Naraku would have wanted to be happy, even if I wasn't with him.

I missed Naraku so much.

I was just hoping that this surprise date would go well.

Kanna pushed the bottle out of her mouth once it was over and she curled herself to my body. I lifted her up and rested her head on my shoulder and patted her back.

She let out a tiny burp and snuggled closer to my body. I let her sleep and looked at the clock.

I had two hours to get ready. We were going to a fancy expensive restaurant that had just opened, and I was going to try and look as sexy as possible.

I went to Kanna's nursery and put her in her crib. She let out a little cry and I rubbed her back and tried to calm her down.

Jak came upstairs and took Kanna and continued to try and calm her down. He told me to get ready and that he would handle Kanna.

I went to my bedroom and opened my closet.

Kagome told me to wear something not too dressy, but still nice.

I decided to wear a strapless fitted black dress. It held my hourglass shape and made me look really cute. It had red lace covering the breast area. It was a bandage dress and I loved it.

I looked in the mirror and decided to consult Jak for makeup and hair; he was probably the one person who would know exactly what to do to me.

Jakotsu walked into the room as if he knew I needed his help. He dragged a chair to my bathroom and told me to sit down while he worked his magic.

Jak started to brush my hair. It had always been somewhat curly.

"I'm going to straighten your hair." Jakotsu said before he grabbed my straightener and told me to stay still.

After about twenty minutes he told me to stand up and look in the mirror.

My usually messy, wavy hair was straight and I was surprised to see it was longer than I thought.

Jakotsu pulled it up into a ponytail and I thought I looked pretty good. Once he was done with my hair he let me deal with makeup.

I decided on my regular dark red lipstick and put a light shimmer on my cheeks. I added gold eye shadow and black eyeliner and mascara. I decided that I looked good and went to the living room before getting my purse.

Inuyasha, Kagome's boyfriend, was the son of the former Lord of the Western lands.

A limo was coming to pick me up. It was the grand opening of the restaurant and apparently a lot of important people were going to be there.

I decided to wear my lace up six inch heels. I was pretty short, and I was expecting my surprise date to be much taller than me.

Jakotsu walked into the room holding Kanna in his arms. She was awake and looking around. I took Kanna and held her at my hip.

"Hi little girlie." I cooed before kissing her forehead. She giggled and bounced in my arms.

"Damn girl, I would go bi for you." Jakotsu informed me with a wink. I rolled my eyes at his comment and kissed Kanna's forehead a few more times before handing her back to Jak. I grabbed my small red clutch purse before putting my wallet, phone, and lipstick inside.

I heard a honk and I said goodbye to Kanna once more before going out to the car. I opened the door and got in and when Kagome and Sango saw me they just widened their mouths.

"Oh my god Kagura, you look so good!" Kagome said before hugging me. I giggled and closed the door behind me.

I looked across from me and was surprised to see the one man that had been on my mind sitting beside Miroku and Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru Taisho, Rin's father.

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil aren't I, I know that most people hate cliffies, but I couldn't resist. Yay! A new story! I've been thinking about writing a Kagura and Sesshomaru story for a while now after reading so many of them. Most of my favorite Kagura and Sesshomaru stories were by Saphira404, I was so inspired by her writing that I decided to try out this pairing. So, tell me what you think? Should I continue with the story?**


	2. Important!

Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you that my computer broke and I probably won't be able to update for about another two or three weeks, my sister kindly said she would let me use her computer when she doesn't use it, for the time being, so I'll try to update if I can.


	3. Chapter 2

Talking

**Inner Demon**

_Thinking_

**Kagura POV**

Sesshomaru looked somewhat shocked when he saw me in the limo. I felt absolutely mortified. I was on a blind date with one of my students fathers.

I sighed and just ignored it. I expected this date to suck, but now that I knew that it was Sesshomaru, I knew it would be remotely okay.

I couldn't deny my attraction to this man at all.

**Maybe you can get him to take you home with him…**

_Ugh, like that would happen._

I got into the car and everything was silent for a while before Kagome and Sango started talking about shoes or something.

We got to the restaurant pretty quickly and I was relieved to be out of the car. Everything felt so awkward.

I wanted to jump Sesshomaru.

I ignored my sudden…urge, and tried to relax. Sesshomaru hadn't said anything and I didn't blame him if he thought this was too awkward.

He pulled me seat out for me at the restaurant and I watched him as Sesshomaru sat down himself.

"Does this seem weird to you?" I decided to just cut to the chase.

"Not extremely, weirder things could happen." Sesshomaru answered immediately. I noticed the small things about him, like the fact that he ran his hands through his hair every other second.

It was cute. I wanted to see what else he could do with those hands of his.

**Naughty, naughty things…**

_Shut up!_

I shook away my dirty thoughts and Sesshomaru looked at me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my chair and just looked at him.

He had bright golden eyes.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Halfway through dinner Sesshomaru asked me about Kanna.

"How old is your daughter, Rin has been talking about you nonstop," Sesshomaru said looking straight at me.

"She's seven months old," I responded hesitantly, I never talked about Kanna very much.

"She's that young? What about her father?" Sesshomaru asked taking a bite of his food.

"He died when I was pregnant," I could feel my eyes starting to tear up.

**Calm down, don't scare him away already**

_Yeah, thanks for the amazing advice_

"That must have been hard." Sesshomaru said softly.

I glanced over to where Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting and I realized that Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were all gone.

Sesshomaru didn't notice that they were gone at all and he just took another bite of his food.

"Now that my brother and his idiotic friend are gone, why don't we do something fun?" Sesshomaru said standing up from his chair.

I guess he did notice they were gone.

"What's something fun?" I asked raising an eyebrow and standing up when he pulled my chair out for me.

"Anywhere but here," Sesshomaru said chuckling. I rolled my eyes and gave an unladylike snort.

Sesshomaru paid the bill in cash and pulled me out of the restaurant after I had my jacket on and my purse over my shoulder.

Once we were out of the restaurant Sesshomaru's questions started up again.

"Do you mind telling me what happened to Kanna's father?" Sesshomaru asked glancing over at me.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I pushed them back.

"Sure," I swallowed and took a deep breath.

"I was two months pregnant, I didn't know I was pregnant back then and I had just started getting morning sickness. Naraku had a business trip and he wanted to stay with me since I was sick, but I told him to catch his flight instead. His plane crashed and there were no survivors." Sesshomaru saw the tears already coming from my eyes and he pulled me into a friendly hug. (Sesshomaru is a bit OOC if you haven't already noticed).

"When I found out he died I wasn't myself anymore, I only took care of myself because I found out I was pregnant, if I hadn't been pregnant I probably would have…" I cut off and didn't say anything else.

Tears were freely streaming down my cheeks now and I didn't make a sound. I just stayed in Sesshomaru's arms and cried.

It was probably about twenty minutes later that I was settled down and Sesshomaru stopped hugging me.

"Thanks, I really needed that." I said wiping away the last of my tears.

"It's fine." Sesshomaru said shrugging.

My house wasn't very far from here.

Sesshomaru and I said our goodbyes and I started walking home.

When I got home Jakotsu was asleep on the couch. I went to the nursery and saw that Kanna was asleep as well.

I felt tired as hell anyways. I stripped out of my clothes and put shorts and a tank top on before getting into bed.

I couldn't stop thinking about Sesshomaru. I felt stupid for crying in front of him.

**It's okay to show emotion once in a while you know, you should really start to trust people more.**

_I don't need life lessons right now, just let me feel the way I want to_

I sighed and stopped thinking about it. Sleep took over me pretty fast.

**2 Weeks Later**

It was 9:00 and all the students were coloring in an alphabet sheet. I loved teaching kindergarten, teaching little kids is so fun!

I wanted to go home and cuddle with Kanna right now. My mom was watching her while I was at work. Jakotsu had plans so he couldn't watch her.

I heard my phone ring and I jumped and almost fell off my chair. I heard a few of the students giggle and I chuckled and checked my phone. I had a text from Sesshomaru.

**Ooh, maybe he'll ask you on date…**

_I doubt it, he's just a friend…_

Over the last week we had started hanging out quite a bit. He was a good friend, he was my rock right now, my shoulder to cry on.

**Do you want to come over tonight? – S**

He wanted me to come over? I wonder why.

**Sure…can I ask why? – K**

I got a response after a minute.

**Rin wants to go shopping... – S**

Men are such wimps sometimes…

**You're seriously scared of shopping alone with your five year old daughter? – K**

I giggled when I sent that.

**No I'm not; I just don't want to do it alone. – S**

Ooh, looks like Sesshomaru actually has feelings. Hehe.

**Okay, I'll be over at 4 o'clock? – K**

**See you then – S**

I turned my volume off and shoved my phone into my drawer before going back to what I was supposed to be doing.

My morning class was almost done. Byakuya was coming over during our lunch hour so he could come over visit Kanna.

He hadn't seen her for the last month and he was missing my little girl like crazy.

I got back to what I was supposed to do. I was grading some assignments. It was extremely easy to grade kindergarteners' homework.

Their homework usually consisted of writing lessons. It was cute to see their handwriting. I had a left handed student in the class who refused to write anything, I was trying to persuade him to write, but he wouldn't.

I would never force him to, but I wanted him to develop just as well as his classmates. Parent teacher conferences were soon and I definitely wanted to mention it to his parents.

Most of my left handed students had tried to write with their right hand repeatedly, usually because they wanted to be like everyone else.

Rin was left handed as well, but she was the type of person who loved to point out that she could write with her left hand.

Rin knew Sesshomaru and I had been hanging out and she didn't mind at all. She kept asking me if she could meet Kanna, so I decided to bring Kanna with us when I went shopping with Rin.

I sighed and the bell rang. I helped the kids get their stuff from their cubbies and we waited for the parents in the classroom.

Rin tugged on my pants and I bent down next to her.

"Daddy said he would ask you to come shopping with us." Rin said pouting at me.

"He did ask me, and I said I will." I answered with a chuckle, Rin was adorable sometimes.

A beautiful woman with long black hair walked into the room and Rin squealed and ran to the woman. The woman picked her up and kissed her cheek before coming over to me.

"Hi! I'm Izayoi, Rin's grandma," She put her hand out and I shook it and gave her a smile.

"Nice to meet you," I said giving her another smile.

**She's so pretty and she kinda looks like Rin even though they aren't blood related**

_They do look alike…_

"Grandma! This is Miss Kagura," Rin said patting Izayoi's shoulder.

"I knew that little ladybug," Izayoi said tapping Rin's nose.

"Well we should go, hopefully I'll meet you again." Izayoi said smiling. She left the room and the other parents came and picked up their kids.

Byakuya walked into the room and he walked over to me before lifting me up and kissing my cheek.

"Hey there lover," I teased. He rolled his eyes and put me down.

"That's disgusting." Byakuya teased right back.

I had one hour for lunch and I was having lunch at my apartment with Byakuya. I was taking the afternoon off since Kanna had a doctor's appointment today, she had to get a booster vaccination.

"Give me a second and we can go." I grabbed my stuff and I went out to the parking with Byakuya. I got into my car and Byakuya followed me in his. It only took ten minutes to get to the apartment.

We both went up to the apartment and when I walked in I saw my mom playing with Kanna on the floor.

I giggled and sat down on the floor and lifted Kanna into my lap.

She cooed and snuggled closer to me. I rubbed her back and Kanna pouted up at me.

My mom kissed Kanna, Byakuya, and I goodbye and promised to come over with dad sometime.

I stood up and gave Kanna to Byakuya.

"Hi little girlie," Byakuya cooed. I chuckled and went to the kitchen to go make something to eat.

I started to make sandwiches and once I was done I went back to the living room and sat down next to Byakuya. I put his plate down.

"Thanks," I stared eating and Kanna babbled and patted Byakuya's face. He crossed his eyes and she squealed and bounced in his arms.

"So, tell me about this Sesshomaru guy that you're obsessed with," I smacked his arm.

"I am not obsessed with him! He's my friend and he's nice." I gave Byakuya a look and he snorted.

**You're kinda obsessed with him**

_No I'm not!_

"He also happens to be the father of one of your students." Byakuya said taking a bite of his sandwich. Kanna kept trying to put her fingers in his mouth. It was hilarious.

I checked the time and realized that Kanna's doctor's appointment was in fifteen minutes.

"You should get back to work, your lunch time is shorter than mine," I said poking Byakuya's cheek.

"Alright, I'll call you later," He kissed my cheek and all over Kanna's face before giving her to me Byakuya patted her head and left.

I went to the nursery and I changed her diaper. I put a cute purple onesie on her and put a little skirt on top. Kanna kicked her feet and giggled and looked up at me.

I took my shirt off and started to feed her. She looked up at me and kicked her feet. I couldn't wait for her to say her first word.

I was hoping it would be mama or something like that.

Kanna closed her eyes and fell asleep while eating. Once she was finished I put her in her carrier and put my shirt and bra back on. I put her blanket on her and grabbed my purse and phone before going down to the parking.

I got Kanna settled in her car seat and I started to drive to the pediatrician's office. Kanna's doctor Yura was great. She was one of my close friends.

Kanna started to fuss while I was driving. I grabbed her pacifier and put it in her mouth at a red light. She stopped crying and I pushed her hair out of her face before looking back at the road.

She was supposed to be crawling right now, but I wasn't worried that she wasn't yet. My mom had told me multiple times that I had never crawled. I went straight from rolling around and sitting to walking. Maybe my baby girl would be like me?

I got to the doctor's office after about five minutes and I got Kanna out of the car seat and carrier before going inside the building. I went up to the third floor and checked in before going to the waiting room.

I held Kanna's waist and she put her hand on my shoulders and I helped her stand in my lap. After a second of standing she jumped up and giggled before tumbling down.

Kanna's laughs were so adorable. I wonder how Rin looked as a baby; she probably looked just as cute as she did back then.

Kanna had my father's silverish blonde hair. I looked down at my daughter and she gave me a cute grin. Her top two teeth were starting to come in.

A lot of my mommy friends told me that when the babies start getting their teeth they usually get really cranky at times.

Discomfort was annoying at any age.

Kanna nuzzled into my lap and started to play with my hands.

"Kaze, Kanna?" Kanna lifted her head up and looked at the door. I stood up and went into the back room. Kanna started to cry when we got to the examination room and I kissed her cheek and bounced her in my arms.

"There's my sweet pea!" Yura said as she walked into the room. She took Kanna from me and kissed her cheek.

"Hi Yura," I smiled and she smiled back.

"Well let's give her the vaccination and be over with it, they little ones usually always start crying." Yura pouted at me and I chuckled.

I checked my watch and saw that it was already 3:45. Wow, it had already been two and a half hours since I left the school?

Yura put Kanna down on the bed thingy and held her legs so they wouldn't move and she got the shot.

Kanna whimpered and wiggled when she got it, but other than that she was fine. Yura wiped the spot and Kanna started to chew on her fist. It was adorable.

I lifted her up and kissed her all over her face. She scrunched her face up and sneezed. I giggled and rubbed her back.

"It looks like we're done her, I'll see you soon little butterfly," Yura hugged me and Kanna and left the room. I grabbed my purse and let myself out of the room.

I went to the parking lot and Kanna was starting to get fussy. She was whimpering and crying and scrunching her face up. I put her pacifier in her mouth and she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Maybe it was just the sun that was bothering her. I put her into the car seat and she continued to sleep. I closed the door and went to the driver's seat before starting to drive to Sesshomaru's house.

His house was absolutely huge. Kanna woke up and I saw that she kept tugging at the straps of her car seat. She was definitely starting to express herself more.

Sesshomaru's house wasn't in the city, it was surrounded by huge gardens. It was pretty.

I got to his house quicker than I thought I would and I parked my car in the front. I got Kanna's carrier out of the car seat and went in. I had already been here twice before.

Kanna was sleeping and she looked so peaceful.

"MISS KAGURA!" I glanced over to where the screams came from and Rin ran into me.

"Hey Rin," I smoothed her hair and she giggled and grabbed my hand before pulling me along with her. She hadn't even realized that Kanna was with me.

Rin pulled me somewhere and I saw Sesshomaru. Rin finally let go of me and skipped over to Sesshomaru.

Kanna started to whimper and she ended up crying. I put the carrier down and lifted Kanna out of her carrier.

She stopped crying the moment she was in my arms. Kanna yawned and looked up at me.

"This is Kanna." I said adjusting her cute little headband.

Sesshomaru walked over and Kanna looked at him and reached her arms out and giggled. I chuckled and handed her to Sesshomaru.

He didn't look awkward holding her at all. Their hair was almost the same color. Kanna patted his face and tugged on his hair and he carefully pried her fingers off of it.

**He looks like he could be her father…**

_I would disagree, but it's kind of true_

"I wanna hold her!" Rin said jumping up and down.

"She's not that big, so you have to be careful with her." I said pushing Rin's hair out of her face. Her hair is so long.

Rin skipped over to the couch and plopped down. Kanna yawned and closed her eyes and I took her back from Sesshomaru and sat down next to Rin. I put Kanna in Rin's arms and then lifted Rin onto my lap.

"She's so cute!" Rin squealed. Kanna wiggled around and started to fuss and then her face turned red and she started to cry.

Rin looked heartbroken.

"You didn't do anything, Kanna is just cranky today because she had to go to the doctor." I said rubbing Kanna's back as she cried. Kanna put her arms around my neck and finally started to calm down.

"We should go now." Sesshomaru said lifting Rin off the couch and putting her over his shoulder. Rin started laughing so hard.

Sesshomaru seemed like a fun dad.

I wonder how Naraku would have been as a father.

Why do my thoughts always wander back to Naraku? Will I never be able to get over losing him, I knew I would never forget him, but did that mean that I would never be open to being with someone else?

I still loved Naraku, I would never stop loving Naraku, but did that mean I would never love anyone else?

I wish there was someone who could explain this stuff to me.

I tried not to think about it and I put Kanna back in her carrier before following Rin and Sesshomaru out of the house. Sesshomaru took Kanna's carrier and I got her car seat.

I got it set up in his car and she continued to sleep as I settled her into the seat. Rin sat in her booster seat and just looked at Kanna and played with her hands.

I loved being around Sesshomaru and Rin. Maybe things were changing.

I couldn't help but feel attraction to Sesshomaru. I felt bad that I was already starting to feel something for him and Naraku had only been gone for about a year and half. I missed him a lot, but I knew that I had to start thinking in the future instead of dwelling in past.

I glanced over to Sesshomaru and saw he was looking at me. I just continued to look at him and he gave me a half smile before starting the engine and pulling out of the driveway.

I wonder if he likes me too….

**I know I haven't updated in a really long time, but I just didn't feel like writing. I recently got my inspiration back and I'm confident that my writing is starting to get better and better. School started recently and I have started to get back to waking up early, although I do wake up late a lot…I blame that on my comfy bed :P. I would really love to hear what you guys think of this chapter. The chapter was a bit shorter than I wanted it to be, but I was happy with ending it where it was. Please leave a review for me! :) **


	4. Chapter 3

Kanna was starting to get fussy in the car and Rin was just watching her and trying to get her attention by making funny faces. It was pretty hilarious.

**Rin is such a cute little girl, I want Kanna to grow up and be cute like that.**

_Rin is adorable, and so is Kanna._

I grabbed the diaper bag from the back and got Kanna's pacifier. I let Rin put it in Kanna's mouth and she stopped fussing and slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Sesshomaru parked his car and I got out of the car to get Kanna. I unlatched her car seat and she almost work up and she settled down again.

I remembered that I had Kanna's stroller and I grabbed it from the trunk and settled her into her stroller before putting the shade above her head and covering her with her blanket. I put her diaper bag on the bottom and I was ready to go.

"Can I push the stroller?" Rin asked cocking her head to the side slightly. I chuckled.

"Sweetheart, I think it'll be a little hard to push a stroller that's taller than you." I chuckled and Rin pouted. I patted her head and she giggled and skipped ahead of Sesshomaru and me.

We went inside the mall and Rin was already starting to walk into a store. Sesshomaru covered her eyes and led her away from the store when he realized that the store just happened to be a lingerie store. I giggled and followed the two of them.

Rin reached her arms up for Sesshomaru and he lifted her up. It was nice to watch Sesshomaru be all fatherly and cute. He is so cute.

**He is definitely cute…he's so sexy…**

_Shut up._

I smiled at my thoughts and glanced up at Sesshomaru. He was just looking at me and I giggled. I heard some whimpers from Kanna and I lifted her out of the stroller and bounced her in my arms. She yawned and spit out her pacifier before snuggling close to my chest. I was having a tough time carrying Kanna with one arm and pushing the stroller with the other. Kanna started to cry and I unsuccessfully tried to calm her down.

"Give her to me," Sesshomaru said turning to me, Kanna scrunched up her face and cried some more. I lifted her off of me and gave her to Sesshomaru.

He held her close to his chest and I started giggling to myself when I heard him start to purr. His purring seemed to soothe her and she came down to whispers and finally fell back asleep.

I was about to take her back and she started whimpering again so I just let her be. She seemed to enjoy being in Sesshomaru's arms.

"I can't even calm my own daughter down." I snorted and sighed before continuing to push the empty stroller. Rin ran into a clothing store and Sesshomaru took the stroller from me and told me to go with Rin. I could tell that Sesshomaru really doesn't like shopping.

**Sesshomaru POV**

Kagura went into the store to find Rin and I sat down on a bench outside of the store with Kanna. I tried to get her back in her stroller, but she refused to sit in it without crying. I kept the cute infant in my arms.

She yawned and got closer to my chest. I definitely preferred watching Kanna to shopping with Rin. Shopping is not entertaining to me, Rin got absolutely crazy.

After about ten minutes Kagura walked out of the store giggling with Rin.

**Rin has never liked any of your past girlfriends, but she loves Kagura. You should claim her as yours.**

_No._

**Stop being such a stubborn man, she makes you happy.**

I ignored my inner demon and I stood up and put Kanna back in her stroller and I followed the girls as they walked around the mall together. They managed to go to about ten stores within an hour.

Rin pulled Kagura into a dress store and I heard Kanna babbling from the stroller. Rin walked over to me and held out the bags.

"Daddy, hold these while Kagura tries on dresses." Rin said looking up at me with her large brown eyes before skipping away and going into a changing room with Kagura. I chuckled and held the bags.

I glanced down at Kanna to make sure she was fine before glancing back up at the dressing room. I saw Kagura and Rin walk out in matching black dresses.

"Daddy, don't we look cute." Rin giggled and I smiled slightly.

"You both look cute." I said with a chuckle. Kanna squealed an approval and she was chewing on her fist and bouncing up and down.

I lifted her out of her stroller when she hit her head and I rubbed her back before she could start crying. Kanna stopped looking like she was about to cry and she looked around the room and giggled when she saw Kagura.

Kagura walked over and kissed Kanna's cheek. Kanna tried to do the same but ended up pressing her face against Kagura's. It was cute.

**Ha, you said cute. You're losing your manhood.**

_No. I'm not._

Kagura took Kanna from me and bounced Kanna in her arms. I took the next few moments to look at Kagura. The black dress she was wearing hugged her curves in ways that made her look extremely sexy.

Kagura gave Kanna back to me and Rin started to pull her back into the dressing rooms. Kanna tugged on my hair and I looked down at her and she tried to shove a fistful of my hair into her mouth. I carefully pulled it out of her hand and she started whimpering. I managed to calm her down before she could cry.

The next time Rin got out of the dressing room she was wearing her normal clothes and she sat down on the floor next to my feet. I saw Kagura walk out of the dressing room wearing a red dress that made her eyes look even brighter than they already were.

"What do you think? Rin thought it would look good so she made me try it on." Kagura teased Rin and Rin giggled in response.

"Daddy, doesn't Kagura look pretty?" Rin asked looking up at me.

"She looks beautiful." I glanced up at Kagura and saw she was blushing. I pulled her closer to me and she blushed even more.

"You look ravishing," I whispered into her ear. A shy smile came onto her face and she bit her lip before going back to the dressing room to change.

"What did you tell Kagura?" Rin asked cocking her head to the side.

"I just told her that she looked very pretty." I held my hand out so Rin could get off the floor and she kept her small hand in mine. Kagura got out of the dressing room and she took Kanna from me before putting her into the stroller.

"I think we've been shopping for long enough, we should probably go eat," Kagura said checking her watch. I could tell Rin was starting to get tired.

We left the store after Kagura bought the red dress. Rin reached her arms up and I lifted her up and she rested her head against my chest before closing her eyes.

"Let's go back to my house, we can eat there." I suggested. Kagura nodded and we went to my car, I got Rin settled into her car seat before getting into the driver's seat. Kagura got in beside me once Kanna was in her car seat. I started driving home.

"How long have you taken care of Rin?" Kagura asked, breaking the silence.

"Since she was about five months old," Most women I dated took no interest in Rin, but then again, Kagura isn't most women and I'm not dating her.

"You're a good father; I can see that she's very important to you." Kagura smiled at me and I nodded.

"You should smile more often, happiness suits you." I commented. She blushed and smiled once again.

"Mr. Taisho, are you hitting on me?" She asked raising her eyebrows and turning to me with a grin.

"Not at all, I was merely stating a fact." Kagura giggled and I chuckled before looking back at the road.

**Kagura must like you by now, no one would be able to stay in your presence this long except for Rin.**

_Shut up. It seems to me that I tell you to shut up more than I find you helpful._

**I'm part of you, you can't tune me out.**

I ignored my inner demon and continued driving before we got to the house. I parked the car and glanced over to Kagura and noticed that even she dozed off.

I got Rin inside first and put her down on her bed before going back to the car and lifting Kagura up. She stirred a bit but didn't wake up. I put her in one of the guest rooms before getting Kanna and her diaper bag from the car.

I didn't think it was safe to keep her on the bed with Kagura so I went upstairs to Rin's old nursery; I hadn't been in this room since Rin was two years old.

Kanna woke up when I was taking her out of her carrier and she started wailing. I patted her back lightly and hummed and she stopped crying after a few minutes. I got a bottle from the bag and started feeding her. It brought back memories from when Rin was a young child.

When Rin was eight months old she used to refuse to sleep when I didn't feed her right before she went to bed. Kanna almost completely finished her bottle before she stopped eating, I burped her and set her down on the changing table before getting her diaper and wipes.

She looked up at me and sucked on her fist while I changed her diaper. When I was done she giggled and started kicking her feet. I chuckled and changed the onesie she was wearing as well. When I lifted her up she pressed her lips against my cheek and I kissed her cheek before putting her in Rin's old crib. She wiggled around and finally got comfortable, I put her blanket on her and she yawned.

"Dada," I looked down at Kanna and she giggled and started repeating the word.

**Ha! She just called you dada!**

_I guess she did. Maybe Kagura will be upset that her first word was dada and she said it to me._

I ignored my inner demon once again and adjusted Kanna's blanket before turning off the lights and closing the door.

I checked the time and saw that it was already close to eight o'clock. I walked to my bedroom after checking up on Rin, hopefully I would be able to sleep.

**Kagura POV**

When I woke up I wasn't in the car anymore and I was on a comfortable bed that wasn't my own. I stormed up and saw that Kanna was not to be found.

I got off the bed and walked out of the room and saw one door that was open and I could hear the shower running. I walked into the room and opened the bathroom door and froze when I saw that it happened to be Sesshomaru in the shower.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I shrieked and slammed the door shut again before sitting down on the bed in the room. I saw Sesshomaru's clothes on the bed and I screamed and shot up again.

**It's his goddamn clothes, why are you freaking out?**

_Because I just pretty much saw him naked!_

**That was a nice view, huh?**

_It definitely was, what the hell am I saying, that's not the point!_

**Well you did make it pretty obvious that you like him while you shopped.**

_Did not!_

I huffed and I heard the bathroom door open again and Sesshomaru walked out with only sweatpants on and I do have to admit I ogled him for a second.

"I'm sorry for walking in on you in the shower, I was just wondering where Kanna was." I could feel the blush coming and Sesshomaru slightly smiled.

He started walking out of the room and he indicated me to follow him. I did what he said, well gestured.

Sesshomaru opened the door of a room and turned the lights on quietly. I saw Kanna asleep in a crib in the room and she looked so peaceful.

"I fed her, changed her diaper, and changed her clothes before putting her in bed." Sesshomaru said quietly, not trying to wake up Kanna.

"You didn't have to do that, thank you," I walked out of the room and so did Sesshomaru after he turned off the lights and closed the door.

"She called me dada before falling asleep." Sesshomaru said as he turned to me.

"Kanna said her first words without me!" I said frowning slightly. I finally registered the whole sentence. "She called you dada?" I furrowed my eyebrows and he nodded.

"She probably heard Rin calling me 'daddy' and she did the same." Sesshomaru explained.

"It's fine, I guess she just thought you were her dad." It wasn't that bad…I guess.

I walked back to the room where I was and I unconsciously pulled Sesshomaru with me. I realized what I was doing and let go.

"Sorry for dragging you here, goodnight." I checked the clock in the room and saw that it was nearly midnight. It was nearly Naraku's birthday. I sat down on the bed and Sesshomaru was about to leave the room.

**Ask him to stay with you.**

"Can you stay with me?" I asked quietly. Sesshomaru froze and turned around.

"Why? What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked looking at me once again.

"I just don't want to be alone right now, can you stay with me, as a friend?" I felt as though if I were alone I would try to harm myself.

"Will you tell me why?" Sesshomaru closed the door to the room and walked over to the bed before sitting down next to me.

"It's Naraku's birthday. It's his second birthday since he died. During his last birthday I locked myself into my apartment and wouldn't come out for almost a week." I sighed and sat there with my hands clasped together. Sesshomaru pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me in a comforting hug.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and I hugged him back. He was probably just trying to make me feel better, and it was working.

"I'm sure Naraku is watching over you every day." Sesshomaru whispered into my ear.

"I know that he is, but for the next twenty-four hours I will be reminded that he's not with me anymore. He never got to meet Kanna and he never will; she's never going to have her father back." I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks, making Sesshomaru's chest damp…he still wasn't wearing a shirt.

**You're starting to fall in love with him. I'm sure you know that by now.**

_No, I'm not._

"I'm sorry for crying." I pulled away slightly and wiped my tears away. I got under the covers and so did Sesshomaru. He kept his arms wrapped around me and I rested my cheek against his chest. I fell asleep hoping I wouldn't have any bad dreams.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

This time when I woke up Sesshomaru was still with me and he was still asleep. I looked up at his face and I felt like a creeper when I ogled his body.

He opened his eyes and saw me staring at him and I blushed slightly before remembering exactly why he was in the same bed as me and I was back to feeling sad.

I got out of the bed and went to the room where Kanna was sleeping. I opened the door and saw that she was already awake and she was trying to stand in the crib.

I walked over to her and held her hands and helped her stand. She giggled and jumped up and down a little. I kissed her and patted her head before lifting her out of the crib.

"Dada, dada, dada, dada, dada," Kanna started chanting the word and I smiled and bounced her in my arms. I refused to see this day as a bad thing; Naraku would have loved being a father.

I put her down on the changing table in the room and I changed her diaper and onesie before putting a cute little skirt and headband on her. I closed the door and started taking off my shirt to feed her.

I grabbed her blanket and covered my chest just in case Sesshomaru walked into the room or something. I heard the door open and saw Rin walk into the room in her pajamas.

"Hi Kagura," She skipped over to me and smiled. I smiled back at her and soothed her hair down where it was sticking up. Kanna unlatched and started crying. I pulled the blanket down slightly while I helped her latch on again.

"What's Kanna doing?" Rin asked scrunching her nose. I chuckled when I saw her expression.

"She's eating," I explained simply. Rin made a face again.

"That's a weird way to eat." Rin said shaking her head. I chuckled again and patted her head. Kanna stopped eating and I put her into her crib before adjusting my clothes. Rin was watching Kanna through the crib.

Kanna yawned and started to play with her feet. Kanna gave me a cute little smile and I lifted her out of the crib before cleaning the room a bit. I grabbed my stuff before closing the room and putting my stuff in the living room.

I saw Sesshomaru walk downstairs and I flashed him a smile when I saw him walk down the stairs.

"I'm going to go home now," I said getting Kanna settled in her carrier. Kanna was playing with her fingers and I chuckled.

"You should eat before leaving," Sesshomaru said leaning against the wall.

"It's fine, I don't really feel like eating." I honestly didn't feel like eating anything right now.

"Alright…call me if you need anything." Even though his face showed no emotions with that statement I knew he was worried about me because of what happened last night.

"I will," I smiled and Sesshomaru gave me a small smile in response.

"Dada dada dada dada dada," Kanna chanted from her carrier. It was the only thing that Kanna could say so far.

**She's getting attached to Sesshomaru; I mean Kanna already started calling him 'dada'. Don't you think that means something? Kanna barely likes anyone this much!**

_Okay, okay, I can't deny that. She is getting attached to Sesshomaru._

**Ha, I knew you would agree.**

"Bye bye Kanna," Rin said before bending down and kissing Kanna's forehead. I ignored my inner demon once again and I chuckled and so did Sesshomaru. I gave Rin a hug and she giggled.

"Dada," Kanna looked up at Sesshomaru and tried to wiggle out of her carrier. Her face got all red when she couldn't and she started to get frustrated with the straps. I finally undid the straps and she lifted her arms up. Sesshomaru lifted her up and she tugged on his hair before pressing her face against his cheek in a cute little baby kiss.

Rin and I giggled while Sesshomaru carefully got her to let go of his hair. He gave her back to me and I put her back into her carrier before leaving.

I'm really glad to have a friend like Sesshomaru right now. I got Kanna settled into my car and I pulled out of the driveway and started towards my apartment.

It took less than fifteen minutes to get back home and the moment I walked through the front door with Kanna and her diaper bag, Jakotsu grabbed her from me and took her out of her carrier before snuggling with her.

"Where the hell have you been, and why did you take Kanna with you." Jakotsu demanded while dancing around the room with Kanna cradled in his arms.

"I went shopping with Sesshomaru and Rin yesterday and by the time we got back to their house I was already asleep. Sesshomaru also stayed with me last night to make me feel better about Naraku's birthday." I said while going to my bedroom and changing into jeans and a comfortable shirt.

"Oooh…did anything naughty happen?" Jakotsu asked raising his eyebrow. I blushed and threw a pair of pants at his head.

"No! Sesshomaru is my friend, we aren't dating and we aren't going to." I huffed.

**Ha, sure, you're totally gonna start dating soon enough.**

_He's one of my student's fathers! That would just be wrong._

**But in so many right ways!**

_No, just no….well maybe…_

Its official, I am falling in love with Sesshomaru Taisho.

And I'm scared as hell.

**So It looks like Kagura is falling in love with Sesshomaru. How cute! I know that you probably want to strangle me for not updating in such a long time, and I deserve it. I really have no excuses other than the fact that I haven't had enough time to write fanfictions, I'm always studying. It'll be the summer in a few months and I'll definitely start updating more frequently. I hope you aren't so mad at me that you won't leave a review for me, because I would love to hear what you think of the story so far. I am going to vow to update a little bit faster from now on (I won't take 5 MONTHS to update anymore) Back to the story: do you think it's going to fast? Should I slow it down a bit? Please tell me what you thought of this chapter! I would really appreciate your input! If you want to yell at me for my updating habits, I wouldn't mind that. Gah! Thank you for still reading this after so many random update times. I love you all!**


End file.
